


Boomerang

by Xiuchennie



Series: Blooming days! [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, CEO Kim Minseok | Xiumin, CEO Wu Yi Fan | Kris, I Don't Even Know, Implied threesom, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, this is so bad i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuchennie/pseuds/Xiuchennie
Summary: Jongdae is in total need of a break from his work and arrogant bosses
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Blooming days! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610806
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeon99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeon99/gifts).



Jongdae turns off his annoying alarm after pressing the snooze button so many times that he’s now unable to do it anymore and if he doesn’t get up right now, he  _ might _ be able to get away with his boss’ reprimanding this time or maybe get fired. Who knows. 

He groans to himself in irritation while taking a very quick shower, he’s been very good at taking quick showers lately, oh how he wishes for a break. Work has been tough these days and really aimless with his lack of ideas. 

Jongdae works in a magazine company called “Butterfly Effect” Formed by two young men Kim Minseok and his Chinese best friend Wu Yifan. They started from the bottom until now they are well known millionaires at the age of 31 while he is a 24 year old  loser who has been working for their not-so-easy to please asses, for two years. They really drive him crazy, either alone or together, oh and especially together. 

The main reasons why he didn’t quit his job in their company yet is because it’s his dream job as he has always been interested in such field of social media and because their magazine company is one of the most known and famous in the field and anyone would kill to get a job there and work for them. If it wasn’t for his friend Kim Junmyeon, who is friends with Kim Minseok and Wu Yifan as well since college, he wouldn’t have gotten this job. Even though they drive him mad, he doesn’t regret working for their strict rules and ethics one bit.

Jongdae puts on a light blue dress shirt with black jacket and similar colored pants, he parts his blond hair from the middle, sprays on his favorite perfume before taking his car keys and leaving his apartment to work. Hoping he would get there before Minseok or Yifan to spare himself being yelled at this early. It’s enough that he’s already doomed for not having a useful idea for the meeting this afternoon.

The second he steps foot on the building he releases a sigh of relief for not spotting either of his annoying bosses. So he stands next to the elevator waiting for it to open. And that’s when he smells the familiar perfume and hears the sound of expensive shoes behind him. It cannot be mistaken. His most terrible nightmares.. 

Kim Minseok. 

“Good morning Kim Jongdae…” The silver head boss greets in his hoarse voice, then looks at his expensive wrist watch faking surprise “Or should I say.. good afternoon?” He teases with a lopsided smirk. 

Jongdae shuts his eyes closed when he hears his boss’s voice. Of fucking course, when the universe has ever listened to his prayers? He’s always cursed. 

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “Good morning Mr.Kim. Sorry for being half an hour late.” He apologizes with a small bow and luckily that’s when the elevator opens up so he immediately gets inside with Minseok sashaying behind him eyeing him like a predator and his smirk never left his stupid handsome face. 

“Do you care to inform me why you’re so late? Perhaps you’ve been working so hard on your presentation for this afternoon? If that’s the case then I’ll spare you.” Minseok says while leaning on the corner of the elevator, his tone indicates challenge as if he knows that Jongdae has nothing for this afternoon’s presentation. 

Fortunately, they reach their floor and part ways before Jongdae get the chance to reply, it’s not like he has anything nice to say. So the blonde hurriedly walks to his desk and gathers his notes trying to come up with a useful idea, anything! 

The clock is ticking, the time for the presentation keeps getting closer and closer along with his anxiety. He has three hours before he gets humiliated by his bosses  _ especially Minseok _ in front of all his colleagues. 

“That does it. I gotta talk to one of them, being humiliated alone is better than being humiliated in front of the whole team.” He whispers to himself before getting and heading towards Wu Yifan’s office. He doesn’t wish to see Minseok because of what happened this morning. 

“Excuse me, is Mr.Wu here?” Jongdae asks the secretary. 

“I apologize sir, Mr.Wu isn’t here now, perhaps you can find Mr.Kim.” The redhead secretary answers professionally. The blonde groans in annoyance, why, why? Does he have to face fucking Kim Minseok now. Why everything must go against him today. 

He walks slowly towards the office of his worst nightmares Kim Minseok, “Good morning, is Mr.Kim in his office?” He asks in a dead tone and lazy eyes. 

“Good morning, yes he is in his office, but can you wait? I have to see if he can meet with you.” The secretary replies while pressing numbers on the phone to connect her with the one inside the office. 

She shuts the phone and shoots a smile towards nervous looking Jongdae, “You may go in.”

The employee gets inside the office with shaky hands, once inside his eyes meet with the most unusual sight he’s even seen in his life. Minseok and Yifan both standing facing each other and devouring one another’s lips. Or in other words, they are fucking sucking faces inside the office in the middle of a working day while he had been agitated and alarmed all day long. No, no! Scratch that, he’s been like this for two weeks now. 

Who would’ve thought they’re actually dating? 

He fucking hate the CEOs. 

At first, he doesn’t know what he should do, leave? Say something ? Or just stand there like a mannequin until they’re done and one of them finally decides to talk to him.

“Oh Kim Jongdae, you’re here.” Minseok announces as if he has just saw him.

Yifan gives him a quick look before shifting his attention to Minseok again,“Alright then, see you later Minseok, and see you in the meeting Jongdae.” The brunette says before leaving the office leaving the two alone.  _ To kill each other. _

“How can I help you Jongdae.” The older asks. 

For a couple of seconds, Jongdae loses himself upon seeing the messed up silver hair, the full bruised lips and flushed cheeks of his boss, but what tops them all, is the smug smirk that seems to always be present on his face whenever Jongdae is around. 

He really enjoys messing with Jongdae. 

“I— uh I need to talk to you about the presentation today.” 

“What about it?” Minseok questions while walking towards Jongdae getting closer and closer to him and the latter instant reflex is to take similar steps back nervously. 

“I’m sorry, I really am, but I don’t have a reliable proposal… yet.” Jongdae almost forgets what he wants to say because of how close the silver haired man is to him. 

“Yet? You do realize the presentation is in less than two hours?” The older emphasizes on every word while slowly caging the employee between the door and masculine body that’s wrapped around a black silky smooth suite.

Jongdae gulps, unsure of what’s happening and really doesn’t know why the hell his cock is twitching right now, “Yes.. I— I really tried and I couldn’t think of any—... M—Mr. Kim .. wha— what are you doing?” 

Minseok’s face is buried in the younger’s nape and his hot breath is hitting the sensitive skin of his unblemished neck. “So you’re telling me you have nothing for today’s presentation?” He asks, ignoring the blonde’s question and tensity. 

Jongdae closes his beautiful chocolate orbs and nods. 

“And you desire to get away with that, don’t you?” 

He nods again. 

Minseok draws his head back facing his employee, “Okay.” He simply says. 

“O—okay? Really Mr Kim?” Jongdae is utterly surprised, since when Minseok is this nice to him to let him off the hook without any negotiation or reprimanding. Something doesn’t add up. 

“Of course! But, on one condition.” 

_ Here it is, nothing comes for free with him.  _ Jongdae thinks. 

Without uttering a word for a while, Minseok just keeps on smirking, eyeing him with flirtatious glares and Jongdae is totally confused. All he can assume is that the CEO is either high or drunk.

The ultimate surprise is when the CEO suddenly leans in, gives him sultry glances, and attacks the employee’s cherry red and irresistible lips earning a gasp of surprise from Jongdae who’s just frozen by now unable to process what’s happening right now. 

After a while, he finally feels himself melting and letting his guard down for the soft lips brushing softly but bruisingly against his and the strong hands grabbing his biceps keeping him in place. 

Upon feeling Minseok’s tongue licking his lips, demanding an entrance and he obediently opens up allowing it to explore the inside of his mouth, he chokes up a moan and that’s when he finally realizes what’s actually going on and proceeds to push his boss away from him. 

“Why are you doing this? Aren’t you together with Mr.Wu?” Jongdae breathlessly says, voice cracking. 

“No, we’re not.” The older says and leans in again for another kiss, but the blonde pushes him back again. 

“But you two were making out?” 

“We were just having fun, both of us are single and bored.” He replies, then a smirk appears, “Unless you’re interested in three ways? I don’t mind, but I kinda wanna keep you for myself, how about that?” 

Jongdae uncontrollably blushes, “W-what are you talking—..” 

One of Minseok’s hands travels to his growing bulge stroking it over the fabric, and he presses his index finger on Jongdae’s lips to stop him from talking, “Shush.. let me show you good times, and don’t speak until I tell you so..” He presses hard on the younger’s cock and a moan escaped his lips, “Deal?” 

“I don’t—..” 

By kissing him more violently, Minseok succeeds with interrupting whatever bickering he was about to say, whilst undressing him and unbuttoning his dress shirt with skillfully fast fingers. In less than a minute, Jongdae finds himself topless and squirming because of the latter’s cold touches on his warm body. 

The silver haired man moves his head to face one of the other’s nippples and he wrapped his sinful lips around it, swirling his tongue while toying with it and pinching it until it hardens. 

Struggling with his conflicted desires at first, Jongdae feels hot all over and lust fills his mind taking any source of rationality in it. All he can think is his rock hard cock locked inside his now tight pants and the incredibly attractive and dangerous man who is suddenly all over him. Not that he’s complaining. 

The CEO draws back, after admiring the saliva covered nipple, he turns to eye the pink cheeked man specifically his red lips.”I wanna see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock, what do you say?” 

Raising his head to face him, Jongdae shows an out of character smirk, “I say enjoy the show.” He challenges before dropping on his knees and immediately working the older’s pants open, but Minseok’s hands suddenly stops him by gripping tightly on his hair and forcing him to look at him. 

“I give the orders Jongdae-ah, not you.” Minseok takes his hard cock and teasingly brush it against Jongdae’s lips coating them with precum. 

“Prove to me you deserve having my cock in your mouth.” 

Jongdae, licking the precum off of his lips while looking directly at Minseok, “Please sir, let me suck you off, let me please you, I’ll be a good hole for you to cum in.” 

“Show me then. Make me feel good and I’ll allow you to cum.”

The younger starts giving the pink mushroom head teasing kitten-like licks tasting more of the precum while humming, before finally, slowly taking the cock in his mouth inch by inch making Minseok draws his head to the back biting his lips at the wet tight heat wrapped around him cock. 

Jongdae begins skillfully popping his head up and down while occasionally using his tongue for more pleasure. Minseok’s grip on his hair gets tighter and he feels so close to coming, so he forces the employee to stop by yanking his head away. 

“We don’t want the fun to end now, don’t we?” He says while admiring breathless Jongdae and his sore lips, looking at him with his big brown eyes with anticipation and excitement for what’s coming. 

Helping the employee to stand up by tugging on his neck and leading him to the desk where he opens a drawer to get a small used bottle of lube. 

“You do that often?” Jongdae comments.

“I don’t recall allowing you to speak.” Minseok says before attacking his lips for a quick sloppy kiss, “Only with Yifan though” He smirks, knowing fairly well, the image that he has left on Jongdae’s mind now is sinfully unholy. 

The CEO’s hand slides to Jongdae’s buttcheeks giving it a squeeze eliciting a moan from him, “Now why don’t you present to me this cute little ass of yours if you want to have more privileges.” 

With a mind that is completely clouded by lust with the lushly situation, Jongdae, without breaking eye contact with the older, unbuckled his pants and takes them off along with his boxers and leans on the well-organized desk. 

“Not so bashful anymore ha.” Minseok comments while absorbing him with ravenous eyes . 

Given to the erotic aesthetic of Jongdae’s peachy ass, Minseok doesn’t even try to resist the urge to knead on the soft flesh before parting both cheeks to have a perfect view of the small pinkish ring in between. 

“So glamorous.” Minseok admires, before opening the lube and coating his fingers with a generous amount. 

Jongdae lets out a moan and his body shivers lightly at the coldness of Minseok’s lubed finger circling his rim for a while, then he enters one of his digits enjoying how it gets swallowed by the employee’s tight hole. 

The younger grabs the edge of the desk with both hands and bits on his bottom lip as he adjusts to the fingers inside of him, it’s been a really long time since he was fucked, hell it’s been a long time since he fucked anyone either. The feeling of something inside of him and someone touching him seem foreign and it burns a little bit, but in a delicious way.

Desiring to hear the sweet lowed voices again, Minseok can’t resist to quickly add a second finger, so he does, fucking him with two digits inside until Jongdae isn’t able to muffle any whimpers anymore. 

“Look at you, all hot and bothered, spread out for me. You like it don’t you? You want more right?” Minseok huskily says while adding a third finger and trusting them in different angles trying to find his sweet spot. 

Jongdae smirks, “Yes, MrKim, I love it. Just as much as you do.” If Minseok has already discovered his love for dirty talk, it’s not hard for him to notice his boss’s love for dominant titles. 

“Are you gonna fuck me yet mrKim?” The younger says in between his groans.

Minseok, wanting to fuck this arrogance out of him, immediately withdraws his fingers. By holding Jongdae’s hips, he lays him on his side on the desk while one of his legs in nestled on the older’s shoulder, giving him a nice view of the puffy gaping hole just waiting to be filled again. To milk something.

Pulling out a condom, Minseok places it over his rock hard shaft and pushes it slowly inside Jongdae while groaning at the warm tightness. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Unable to wait more, Minseok starts fucking him with a cruel pase. 

Jongdae shuts his eyes off, as low moans come out of his lips at how good he is being filled, and the careless harsh thrusts. Just the way he likes. 

He arches his back, rolls his eyes with pleasure and moans loudly when Minseok finally finds his prostate and aims his thrusts towards it continuesly, “Ahh fuck yesss, right there.” 

Minseok smirks, continuing to thrust his length in and out none stop while groaning at how the rim is clenching around him milking him. 

“Fuck you’re so hot all spread out like that for me. I’m so close, your tight hole is milking my cock so good! Gonna cum soon.” 

His thrusts become even more fast and rough as he feels close to orgasming making it hard for Jongdae to stay put or stop his breathy moans from escaping his parted swollen lips. 

“I’m— uhhh I’m coming too, your cock is splitting me open. Fuckkkk MrKim!!!”

Jongdae cums all over the desk right before Minseok does inside the condom after the latter’s hole has tightened even more around him. 

Slowly pulling out after catching his breath, “Well, didn’t expect you to be so loud Kim Jongdae.” Minseok teases while throwing the used condom away and giving Jongdae his clothes. 

Jongdae cleans himself with some wipes that Minseok gave him, and wears his clothes with an absent mind while his boss is gazing at him. 

“What are you thinking of?” The older asks, sincerely curious which is a tone, Jongdae has never heard from him. 

“Why?” Jongdae questions, sounding incredibly serious. 

Minseok smiles nervously, “Why what?” 

“Why did we just fuck?” 

Mr Kim stays silent for a while looking at his employee’s face, unsure if he should see this or not, but hell he shouldn’t be uncertain anymore! They just fucked for god’s sake. 

“Because I like you. Isn’t that obvious? 

“Obvious? You call teasing me whenever you see me, making my life miserable for the past weeks and making out with Mr Wu in front of me as obvious signs of you liking me?” 

“Okay maybe not THAT kind of obvious.” 

For the first time since Jongdae has met Minseok, he sees him being bashful and nervous in a vulnerable way. Jongdae can’t say he isn’t surprised and kind of empathetic, yet he tries to keep a determined composure. 

Minseok lets out a sigh of defeat, “All right fine, come sit here.” He says to Jongdae after sitting on the small sofa. “May I?” Requesting to hold the blonde’s had, and Jongdae nods in agreement. I mean, they literally just had sex, what difference does it make for them to hold hands? 

“I might have acted childishly towards you lately, but it’s only because I really like you and I’m not good at showing that. I’m sorry.” His cheeks turn to different shades of red while he says that, struggling to maintain eye contact.

“So, ahmm, I guess what I’m trying to say is can I be your boyfriend?” He asks with a serious tone. 

“Is Mr Wu gonna be involved too?” Jongdae suspiciously asks too, narrowing his eyes.

Minseok chuckles, “No, I don’t think so, I told you I want to keep you for myself.” 

It’s Jongdae’s turn to turn red, “I will be your boyfriend if you stop making my life miserable.”

“I promise.” 

They both smiled shyly at each other while cutely holding hands as if they didn’t just fucked over the desk. Leaning close to one another, they lock their lips together in a slow kiss. 

“Can I fuck you next time?” Jongdae asks. 

Minseok smiles, “I don’t think so.” He melodically answers. 


End file.
